Holidays
by zehirahope
Summary: Series of Kai and Aichi's vacation time. Join them on their journey. Stand up vacation time!


Dark sky, cool breeze blowing in though the balcony, the peacefulness of a quiet early morning…

Kai leaned against the balcony waiting, with a duffle bag by his side. A strong breeze blew at Kai ruffling his hair, adjusting his dark grey scarf, he heard giggling and squeals coming from the bedroom. Picking up the bag, slinging it over one shoulder, he walked over to stand near their bedroom door.

Aichi came out from their bedroom already wearing his white jacket. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Mum and Emi wanted to wish us a safe trip, Mum also mention next time you pick up can just call her Mum instead of Aunty." Said a flustered Aichi. "We better go now before we're late Toshiki." Holding Kai's hand and pulling him to the door.

After locking up and keys safely kept away in Kai's bag, they both made their way down, to the nearest train station.

Walking to the train station, hand in hand Kai could feel the cool metal of the ring he gave Aichi, that very special day would forever be lock away in his mind. Looking at Aichi his heart would always skip a beat. That feeling - he wouldn't give it up for anything.

Feeling Kai's gaze on him, Aichi turn and tilt his head smiling brightly, giving a squeeze to the hand holding his, and blushing when he felt a returning squeeze.

At the train station, they went to the ticket counter to purchase their tickets, then, drop by the convenience store to pick up some snacks for the journey.

Reaching the platform where their train is due to come, walking towards the end, Kai took a seat at a bench while Aichi stood, going through the snacks they bought. Some flavoured Pocky and milk candies both original and red bean flavoured.

Once the train arrived they went in, Kai chose a corner at the back of the cabin. Moving aside to let Aichi take the inner seat, while he sat on the outer seat, laying his bag on the floor in front of them, Aichi placed the convenience store bag beside him.

As the train started moving, Kai lean back into his seat, looking at Aichi. "Are you hungry yet? I made a little something for us."

Turning away from the window, Aichi nodded a blush appearing. "I'm feeling hungry from all this excitement, since it's our first trip together."

Smiling Kai reached for his bag, pulling out a bento. Placing the bento onto his lap, he lifted the cover off, a rice ball bento. "Which filling do you want? There's plum, tempura and roe."

Aichi blinks and looks at Kai a little confused. "Where did you find the time to make this? Oh and I would like a tempura one please."

Kai handed the tempura rice ball to Aichi, then taking a roe filled one for himself. "I prepared them last night while you were bathing, then when you're talking to Emi and Mum, I took them out of the fridge and pack it before waiting for you." He took a bite of his rice ball. "It's my job to take care and protect you."

The blush once again spread quickly on Aichi's face. "Toshiki." He began eating his own rice ball.

After they were both done with eating, Kai close and kept the bento it his bag. "There's still a couple of hours before we reach our destination, so if you want you can rest, I'll wake you up before we reach it." He leant back and relaxed in his seat.

Aichi made himself comfortable, resting his head on Kai's shoulder. "Alright, I could use some rest, we did wake up early." Reaching out to hold on to Kai's hand, feeling the warmth he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kai smiled to himself, he realise he does it often when he's with Aichi. With Aichi he can let his guard down, Aichi won't judge him, they both save each other when they were both lost in darkness, but most importantly Aichi loves him and he loves Aichi. He rested his head against Aichis, entwining their fingers, looking out the window watching the scenery.

Hours past and finally Kai saw the change in scenery, they were near their destination, with his other hand he gently woke Aichi up, stroking his cheek. "Aichi, we'll be reaching our stop soon."

Smiling and opening his eyes, Aichi took Kai's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Hi, did you get some rest too? I hope your shoulder isn't stiff from me laying on it, for so long." He lifted his head up from Kai's shoulder, stretching himself before lightly massaging Kai's shoulder.

"It's alright Aichi, I'm fine, but if you want to you can take care of me tonight." Kai reach and took Aichi's hand in his. "Let's enjoy the start of our trip."

As the train pulled up and slowed to a stop at the station. Both of them stood up, Aichi already holding the convenience store bag. Kai with his bag slung over a shoulder stepped aside to let Aichi out, while checking to see if they left anything behind. "We'll make it a memorable first trip." Aichi quickly pulled Kai and they made their way out.

Laughing Kai let himself be pulled along for a while. "Do you know where we are going?"

Stopping Aichi let go of Kai, turned around and waved his arms. "No... I'm just happy… And I've never been to a Hotspring town before.."

Stepping closer towards Aichi, Kai walked up to him and offer his hand. "It's alright Aichi, I'm the same too, besides I love seeing you all flustered because of me." Smirking when he saw Aichi blushing, Kai lead the way to their inn, passing by various souvenir shops and keeping them in mind of later.

Together they slowly walked down the pave, further down Kai spotted the inn they'll be staying in. "We're nearly there. It's over there." Kai pointed at the inn.

When they got closer they saw the inn's architecture, a traditional style sturdy looking and inviting, with lanterns hanging out by the entrance, surrounded by nature.

Walking into the inn, they made their way to the receptionist to check in and to give their particulars, staff showed them the way to their room, since Kai already went ahead and booked a room with its own private bath and personal hot spring.

While walking them to their room, the staff member mentioned about the outdoor bath having great view of the mountain, the waterfall flowing down the river next to the bath. Also suggested for them to try the sand baths in which they will be covered up in natural heated sand, mud bath, sauna and finally, the shallow hot spring pool that's good for relaxing sore feet.

Reaching their room, the staff member opened the door, letting them both in, before giving the key to Kai, telling them about the yukata and where they'll find it, wishing them to have a pleasant stay, before bowing and leaving while closing the door.

Leaving their shoes at the small entrance way, Kai slid the inner door open and walked over to a wooden closet, placing the bag down and getting ready to put away the clothes.

Standing at the entrance, Aichi admired the room, tatami flooring, large entrance hall with a low wooden table and cushion seats, wooden closet, a comfortable cushion, wooden double seat chair with a mini table on the balcony with a river view and another sliding door which would be the private bath and hot spring.

"Aichi close the door and we can change into the yukata provided." Kai stood once he was done with the packing.

Nodding Aichi slid the door close, walking to Kai and the drawing with the many yukata.

Aichi watched Kai remove his scarf, red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, only to have Kai looking at him, blushing he took off his own clothing.

They both dressed in their yukata, a light sea green yukata with a wave pattern on the sleeves and around the bottom with a dark blue obi for Aichi. And grey yukata with white strips and with black obi for Kai.

"Let's explore the town! Since it's still early maybe we can have lunch and be back before dinner." Aichi says in excitement.

"You can lead the way." With a nod from Kai, hand in hand, they left their room and made their way to town.

Passing the various stores in town, they saw an eye catching souvenir shop 'Hotspring - I love you' a big banner hanging on the entrance. Walking into the shop, which was quite big, they found everything from yukata and wooden clogs to small trinkets even mini hotspring accessories, items and snacks.

"Toshiki I'll be over there I might find something for Mom, Emi and the rest." Aichi looked at Kai while pointing to the snacks section.

Observing the rolls of yukata Kai walked over. "Okay, take your time Aichi. I'll be by the yukata."

Looking through the selections of yukata, holding one of the yukata, Kai saw something glint from the corner of his eye.

Turning he let go of the yukata and walk towrds the small trinkets. From key chains to rings and necklaces in many designs: from crane to words and flowers. Kai was drawn to a particular necklace, a gold and white gold heart interlocking on silver chain. Kai turned to look at Aichi making sure he was occupied, before taking the necklace and making his way to the cashier.

Once done with paying and necklace kept safely away, Kai walked back to the yukata, looking at Aichi who is deciding on the snacks in his arms and on the shelves.

Picking a couple of a yukata for both himself and Aichi, Kai approached Aichi standing beside him. "Having trouble deciding?"

Nodding Aichi turned to look at Kai, with arms full of different snacks. "Well, what do you think?"

"There's key chains it'll much easier to carry. I'll help you." Kai helped Aichi put the snacks back in their places, and guide Aichi to the shelf where the key chains sat.

Both of them looking and commenting on each key chain, then finally settling on flowers and snowflakes for the girls and hot spring and wooden tub for the guys.

After paying for everything Kai carried their purchase, they both walked out and continue onwards. Kai spotted a cosy looking ramen store, decided that it would be good spot to rest up and have a meal before going back to their inn. "Let's try the ramen, maybe it'll give me some ideas what to try out next time I cook." Kai pointed to the store.

"Good, I'm feeling hungry. Really, that's great I love your cooking." smiled Aichi.

At the entrance of the store, a waiter showed them their tables and gave them menu each. Going through the menu, they both chose their food and ordered.

About ten minutes or so, later the noodles came, Kai got his Tsukemen with boiled eggs and slices of pork, Aichi getting butter corn ramen.

Now both full and well rested, Kai made the payment then picked up the shopping bag, one arm around Aichi, walking out the store and slowly back to the inn.

By the time they both reached the inn, it was late in the afternoon.

Back in their room, after putting away the shopping bag Kai looked at Aichi standing at balcony. "Shall we try the sand baths now, or another day?"

Aichi turned face Kai with a gentle smile. "Sure, it'll be a new experience."

Getting the necessary items, including a new set of yukata, they walked towards the indoors sand bathing area.

Placing their belongings in a basket on the shelves, they chose a spot far away from people.

Kai helped Aichi get comfortable before covering Aichi's entire body up in sand, doing the same for himself.

After twenty minutes of being buried in sand (Aichi dozing off a couple of times) Kai decided it was probably best to get out.

Once both of them were out and most of the sand was brushed away, Kai brought them to the outdoor baths, for a shower, before going back to their rooms.

Once done with their showers, body scrubbed clean and free of whatever sand remaining. "Since we're already here - let's enjoy the hot spring." Aichi suggested holding onto Kai's arm.

Kai arched an eyebrow, "We have our own private hot spring in our room. I don't like it when other guys loke at you like they want to devour you. Those perverts."

"Toshiki... In any case, I know you'll protect me, besides, with your death glare nobody will dare to look twice my way, unless they're ready to face your wrath." Aichi gave Kai a squeeze on his arm. "We have a week here, so... We can always wash each other then, just you and me." Smiled Aichi.

Kai reluctantly agreed, passing Aichi a towel and one for himself. "Just for a while, then we'll be going back to our room." Walking with Aichi towards the hot spring.

Aichi folded and placed the towel at the edge of the hot spring, steped in and sat down chest deep in the water, Kai did the same with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Few minutes in, both were enjoying the hot spring, some shuffling was heard the ripping of the water as someone sat down near Aichi.

Kai opened his eye, watching and waiting for a chance to get Aichi out and back into their room for dinner.

"It's relaxing isn't it?"

Aichi turns to look at the newcomer, a black haired guy with blue eyes. "Yeah, it is."

Kai glad for this chance, stood up getting his towel, tying it around his waist and steps out of the hot spring.

Seeing Kai out and waiting, Aichi prepared his towel. "Nice meeting you. We'll be going now, bye." Making sure the towel is tied secure, Aichi blushed when Kai offered his hand, but took it while carefully stepping out of the hot spring. They walked to the shelves to change into their new yukata and got their items back from the basket.

"Hey wait!"

Kai and Aichi, turned to see the guy from the hot spring walking towards them.

Before they could say anything, the guy walked right up to Aichi. "I know we just met but I like you. So go out with me please!"

Aichi shook his head. "I'm sure you're a good guy and all, but I can't do that. I'm sure You'll find the right one soon."

"Please won't you give me a chance!"

Having enough Kai walks over, grabs and pull Aichi against his chest, an arm resting on Aichi's waist, the other holding onto his hand showing off the ring on Aichi's finger. "Now do you understand?" Kai then let's go of Aichi to collect their things.

Without saying anything else, Kai takes their belongings from the shelves and walks back to hold Aichi's hand. Aichi nods an apology to the guy, Kai holds Aichi close to himself and the two begin their journey back to their room.

Reaching their room Aichi speaks. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen. At least you were there, I would be clueless, if I was alone." Aichi played with his yukata sleeve while waiting for Kai to unlock the door.

They both walked in, Kai closed the door, they took off their wooden clogs at the entrance way. "That's why I'm so against it. So don't I deserve a reward for helping you? You can start with a kiss." Kai whispered into Aichi's ear.

Blushing Aichi covered his ear. "M-maybe after dinner." Aichi quickly slid open the inner door, dinner was already laid out on the table, Aichi sat down on the cushion seat, looking at the array of food - a multiple course of local speciality.

Chuckling Kai slid the door close, put their items away, and joined Aichi for dinner.

After they were done with dinner, deciding to just stay in they sat down on the double seat wooden chair. They slid the balcony door close, relaxing and taking in the view, the tranquillity of being surrounded by nature, looking at the majestic waterfall flowing along into a river, wind caressing them, all in the comfort of their balcony.

Quietly talking, they both heard their front door opened, inner door opening and closing, padded footsteps followed by sounds of dinner being collected. A few quiet moments before a ruffling sound with a soft thud, a flip of the switch and the room was dimmed, more footsteps before the inner door closed, front door shutting with a faint click.

Stretching Kai stood up, walked toward the railing and rested his hands on it. "Being with you is something important and special to me, something I hold dear and close to my heart. Especially when this is our very first trip just the both of us. I'm happy you chose me to spend our days together. Sometimes I'm afraid that all this is just a dream, that once I wake I'll be alone in my apartment, filled with agony and sorrow, regretting my actions for the things I didn't dare to show. Words that hurt you deeply instead of the truths I wouldn't dare to say..." Kai looked up at the night sky, tiny stars happily twinkling, tightening his hold on the railing. "Aichi... I'm sorry for being weak."

Aichi got up, walked close to Kai, Aichi wrapped his arms around Kai, resting his face on Kai's back. "Toshiki, it's alright to be afraid, you know I was afraid of losing you too, but then I remembered that I'm not alone. I never will be, because in my heart you'll have a place there, I won't let you be alone. I'll chase you down and make our paths cross."

Placing a hand and resting it on Kai's chest, right on his heart, Aichi continued. "You're not weak,far from it. You're one of the strongest people I know. Feelings don't make you weak, it helps you to grow stronger. Don't be frustrated on yourself, so whenever you're feeling weak from now onwards, I'll be your support standing by you, holding your hand. Remember - you're not alone now, you have friends and you have me by your side. We promised to stay together, right Toshiki?" Aichi let go, slowly coaching Kai's to face him.

"I love you and I only want to be with you Toshiki." Aichi smiled his most gentle smile.

Letting out a breath, Kai holds Aichi close. "I will remember that Aichi." Reaching into his yukata's belt to take out the necklace he bought earlier, showing it to Aichi, gesturing for him to turn so the necklace can be placed.

Aichi turns back to Kai, looking down at the necklace, fingertip tracing the interlocking hearts outline. "Beautiful. Thanks Toshiki, I'll treasure it and keep it safe." He said while holding the hearts in his palm.

"I know you will Aichi." Kai brought Aichi's hand up against his lips, placing a kiss on the ring.

Slipping his hand from Kai's loose hold, Aichi backed himself till his back touched the sliding door. Sliding the door open, Aichi not once shifted his glaze from Kai, slowly he un-winded his belt letting it drop on the floor.

Holding the collar on each side, Aichi pulled it down letting it drop to his elbows. "Your reward is waiting for you to enjoy tonight, let me take care of you Toshiki." Aichi straighten his arms, letting the yukata join the belt on the floor, raising a hand out to Kai.

Once Kai held on to Aichi's hand, he let himself be stripped bare, lead to the futon, and guided down to lay comfortably on the futon with the covers placed aside.

Aichi satisfied went to the closet and searched through Kai's bag. Once he found what he need, Aichi went back to Kai.

Kneeling down beside Kai, smiling at the peaceful look on Kai's face with his eyes closed. Aichi lean down placing a kiss on Kai's forehead, next on both eyes lids, then a peck on the nose and moving to his mouth.

Feeling Aichi lips against his, Kai reached out to pull Aichi closer, licking and nibbling on Aichi's bottom lip, giving entrance to Kai letting his tongue into Aichi's mouth, tongues teasing each other, mapping out areas they each knew well intimately.

Aichi breaks the kiss, licking his lips. "Ready Toshiki?"

Opening his eyes, Kai nodded, watching Aich'si every move, from placing gently kisses to his neck, collarbone, his stomach and his hip bone, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh, leaving a mark.

Kai groan at the sight of Aichi trailing his hand up his thigh, reaching for his erection, holding him, stroking him slowly, paying extra attention on the slit rubbing it with thumb, his other hand fondling with his sacks.

Aichi then stops, reaching for the lubricant coating his fingers, he placing the bottle aside, Aichi straddled Kai, pushing himself up slightly to prepare himself. Slightly flushed, since mostly it was Kai who did the preparations.

Aichi looked down at Kai as he circled his entrance, teasing himself, adding a slight pressure to a finger letting it slipped in, feeling his inner walls squeezing down on his finger. He moved his finger gently in and out, adding a second finger, stretching and scissoring himself. Leaning down towards Kai, he added a third finger, widening his entrance, fingertips just barely brushing against his prostrate. Moaning Aichi rocked back into his fingers, and his other hand finally giving his own neglected cock some attention.

Kai twitched beneath him, Aichi pulled out his fingers, letting go of himself to reach the lube, coating Kai's cock pumping it a few time, Kai struggled to keep himself in line.

With a hand on Kai's chest supporting himself, Aichi reached back holding on to Kai's cock, guiding it to his entrance. Aichi pushes himself down, slowly sinking down taking Kai inch by inch till he was completly filled.

Kai let out a breath, feeling Aichi inner walls clamping down on him he reached up to put his hands along Aichi's sides. "Aichi..."

Rolling his hips, Aichi lifted himself up halfway before dropping back down. He repeated the motions, up and down, speed increasing with every movement.

Aichi reached out to grab Kai's hand, bring them back to hold and pull apart his buttocks, wanting to take Kai deeper inside him.

Almost lifting himself of Kai's cock, Aichi drop back down and the crown of Kai's cock nudge against his prostate. Moaning Aichi sped up, making every downwards slide brush his prostate.

Knowing they were both nearing their limits, Aichi pumped himself, every rise and fall of his hips, every few intervals grinding down on Kai. "Haaa… Toshiki… Show me… Ahhhh... How... I belong to... you... Mnnnn... Mark me… Deep inside… Hnnnn."

Kai held firmly onto Aichi's butt, squeezed the flesh, pulling it further apart, thrusted up into Aichi, the rough thrust made contact against Aichi's bundle of sensitive flesh, making Aichi's inner walls clamp down on his cock, Aichi, with his head tilted backwards, came with a cry, spilling on his hands and on Kai's stomach.

One, two, three, last thrust into the tight cavern, Kai seated himself deep inside Aichi coating him, marking him.

Once they're both calmed down and were breathing evenly Kai pulled Aichi to rest on him, he ran his hand through Aichi's hair, pushing away sweaty bangs. "Aichi... Thanks for taking care of me." Kai said kissing Aichi's forehead.

Giggling and raising himself up, Aichi gave Kai a peck on his lips. "Your vowed to protect, and be there for me, taking care of me. Being my light in my darkest time. It's my turn to do that for you. My vow and promise to you." Showing Kai the ring on his finger, he reached over to where the bottle lay, Aichi took the item beside it, holding on to Kai's hand, slipping it on Kai's finger. "I love only you Toshiki."

Surprised Kai, brought his hand up to his face see what Aichi did, he saw a ring on his ring finger, the ring was made from white gold band embedded with small blocks of elegant pearls and gleaming peridot. Trying to blink back the tears, Kai remembered when he thought that he lost everything when his parents died, but now he have a new family: a mother, younger sister and finally his mate, his Aichi. "Aichi... I… only you..." Tears escaped Kai's eyes.

Smiling Aichi wiped away every falling drop, nodding his own eyes tearing up. "I know Toshiki, I know." Aichi leant back down to rest beside Kai pulling up the covers and covering them and cuddling himself against Kai. "I love you Toshiki."

"I love you too Aichi." Kai manages to say with a shaky breath, holding tightly onto Aichi.

Aichi leaned into Kai feeling his warmth, thinking about today their first day of their first trip to the hot springs, a memorable time, which would be locked away in their minds forever.

Hearing Kai breath softly, already fallen asleep, Aichi closed his eyes. His loving side, seductive side, possessive side - everything just for Kai, all Kai's sides for him too. With a smile on his face Aichi joined Kai in his well-deserved sleep.


End file.
